Rebirth
by AzurePhoenixWolf
Summary: World War III has finally happened. Many nations died and later been reborn. In is now 25 years after the war. It is now time for the remaining nations to meet with the reborn in the unlikeous place.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hello readers! I am AzurePhoenixWolf. You can call me Phoenix. The Awesome March Hare is the co-author of this story, so check so of her story out. Please review and let me know what y'all think, okay? For those who are interested I am looking for a beta reader.

* * *

The whole world was nearly destroyed. Many a nations died. America Canada, the Italian twins, Norway and his lover, Denmark. Finland, Prussia, Hong Kong, Japan, and Liet. They are all dead, all gone. The only things they left was their loved ones and memories. The ones left miss them terribly. They regretted losing them in World War II, but they were _tired_. Yes, tired of everything, of being pushed around and taken advantaged of. It was time they snapped.

The Central Powers were mostly America, England, Russia, Italy and Romano, Germany( and the "awesome mighty" Prussia, who is also East Germany), Canada, and China. The Central Powers started the war. It was the most terrible war in history, worst then World War I and World War II combined. The Central Powers attacked the Axis Allies. The Axis Allies were led by France, Cuba, and Seychelles. Nobody won the war, both sides lost.

North Korea took over America's land; South Korea took over Canada's land. France tried to take over Italy, but Spain would not allow it. Even if France was his amigo. Germany wanted to help Spain protect Italy, but after Prussia( not like he was much help anyway) he had to shoulder the weight of the country alone. If he tried to help Italy with his country weak, he would probably die too. When Finland died, Sweden was shocked into an empty shell. Iceland tried to cheer him up, although he would secretly cry when he was completely alone( though he would never admitted it to anyone). Iceland had to force Sweden to eat and/or do anything else.

England was in a coma for years during the war after a surprise attack from Cuba. England woke up after France tried to wake him up via kissing him-yes, hit him in the face and him between the legs. After France broke the tragic news about America, England went out drinking with Spain and Germany. Spain stopped smiling after Romano died in the war. He was drinking to try to wash the pain and the thought of not having his cut little Romano with him. Germany went drinking because both his brother and his lover died in World War III.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm back! Here's chapter two by Hare-chan!

Disclaimer:

Phoenix: Izaya! You do it!

Izaya: Why me?

Phoenix: Because I told you to. And I will give you some ootoro.

Izaya: She does not own us. But she and Hare-chan owns the plot and the OCs.

Phoenix: Good boy! *Tosses ootoro to Izaya* Now, on with the story.

Izaya: *Eats happily*

Phoenix: A special shout-out to Amusuk!

* * *

Darkness, pure darkness was all that surrounded a girl. Her brown hair bounced as she ran in fear, with wide red eyes. "Syoko!" the Darkness called. "Syoko."

The girl shrieked in fear. "Syoko." The girl froze, for in the distance were two figures hanging. The girl screamed at the sight as blood fell all around her. With a gasp, the girl sprang up in her bed, breathing heavy. She shivered half because she was cold and half due to fright. Another gasp escaped her lips. A faint rustling could be heard, and the bed gave out a yell of protest when extra weight was added to it.

"Syoko?" The girl didn't respond. "Syoko?"

A nod.

"Are you alright?"

A head shake this time.

The girl could feel worry coming through the bond she shares with her older twin brother. Syoko bit a groan; she hated the fact that she was completely blind. "Get ready for school," he whispered, getting off the bed, and when he opened the smell of waffles wasted through the air.

"GONZO! You lousy mutt!"

The girl laughed and ran down the stairs after getting dressed and brushed her hair. Syoko heard laughter when she entered the kitchen. "Not awesome," said a male voice with a slight German accent.

Syoko's twin whispered, "What happened?" into her ear, causing her to smile. Just then the three jumped when an alarm suddenly went off.

"ScheiBe! We're going to be late!" The three rushed to school and work.

~~~~~After school and work at a random place~~~~~

"Angelette, why do you insist on going to a club tonight?" asked a blonde, his French accent growing thicker as his worry grew for his friend. His friend sighed.

"None of your bloody business!" the other snapped in a pure British accent. The two entered the club/bar. A few drinks later the British blonde was fully drunk. "That bloody wanker! Why did he have to die?!"His friend sighed and was having trouble carrying the Brit.

"Do you need help?"

The French man turned, there were three teenagers. The blonde gasped, they seemed so familiar. "Wee," he said. The girl of group and her look-a-like took by his arms and put them on their shoulders.

"Where to?" asked the third teen. After telling what hotel they were staying at, the small group was off.

~~~The next day at the world meeting~~~

Since the war, the world has been silent. France was smiling, the people he met last night just reminded him of three of the old countries. "Why are you so happy?" France turned to face China.

"Well, look at this." He said as he has handed a picture to the Asian nation. The picture contained three teens. The eldest looking teen had black hair and red eyes. Next to him was what looked like twins. The male twin had lighter brown hair and amber eyes, and his sister had darker brown hair and copper eyes. "Who are they, aru?" The Asian nation asked as he handed the picture back.

"Izaya V. Orihara, Revy R. Orihara, and Syoko F. Orihara."

China was confused, as France gave a cry of his usual laugh. "Ohohohsohohohoh." China is still confused and backs away, felling somehow sorry for the teens in the picture. "I need to see them again." France whispered, holding up a bright Prussian blue wallet with a yellow chick chain attached to it. Little did the world know that things were about to heat up.

* * *

You likely? Please review and tell people about this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm back from the dead! I am sorry to inform you that I will no longer write this story.

Aprils Fool. Here chapter three. A special shout-out to pupeez4eva.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but half the plot and half the OCs.

* * *

"Where the hölle(1) is it?" A scream ran through the Orihara household.

A head poked behind the Izaya's doorway. "What's with all the shouting so early in the morning?" Revy asked.

"I can't find it." Izaya answered.

"Find what?" Revy whined. They got home late last night, around two in the morning, from helping the two drunken strangers and now it is eight o'clock. He just want to go back to sleep. Never in his life was he so happy that today was Saturday.

"My wallet." Izaya sighed.

"Where did you have it last?"

"Hmm…" Izaya scratched the back of his head while thinking. He had it when he left work, picked up his kid siblings, and when he and his siblings helped those two strangers home. He stopped scratching his head. About half way to the hotel the British man started to believed he was a pirate and acted like one. It took all four of them to calm him down.

"Verdammt!(2)" Izaya cursed as he put his socks and jacket on. "Revy, I am going out for a while."

Revy tilted his head, confused. His brother looked peeved and he was scared that Izaya would do something that will put him in jail…again. "Where?" he managed to asked after a moment.\

"I'm going to get my wallet back from the Drunken Pirate!" Izaya yelled as he ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door; pausing only to put his shoes on. Revey stood at his brother's doorframe for a moment or two before deciding to go back to sleep.

Syoko woke up to the sound of knocking. She grabbed her cane, walked down the stairs, and opened the door. "Who is it?" Syoko asked.

"It's me, Dalla." answered a female voice with a slight Norwegian accent.

"Long time no see, Dalla! How's it going?" Syoko talked quickly while grabbing Dalla's wrist, dragging her in the house.

"You can't see anything, though." Dalla stated.

Syoko rolled her eyes. "I know. It is a figure of speech."

"Where's Revy and Izaya? I don't see them."

"Revy's asleep and I don't know where's Izaya is."

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had a major hangover. It was the king of hangovers. When he woke up his head was killing him. He wondered briefly how he got back to the hotel, but didn't dwell on it due to his head and it probably has to deal with the Frog. He got up to get something for his hangover that is when someone knocked on the door. The knocking was loud and fast; for a moment Arthur thought the door was going to break. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Arthur grumbled.

Arthur opened the door and the next thing he knew he was on the floor and his chin was hurting. Someone grabbed his shirt by the collar and look into his eyes. Arthur was surprised. His attacker's eyes were blood-red; the attacker looked just like Gilbert Beilschmidt. Arthur's eyes widen. "Prus-Gilbert! You're alive!"

Izaya's glare became more intense. Who the hölle is Gilbert? Izaya shook his head. He came here to get his wallet back and that is what he going to do. "Listen, Drunken Pirate. I came to get back my wallet; you know the one you stole from me. I'll give you ten seconds to give me back my wallet." Izaya said. He pulled out a switch blade and put it on Arthur's neck.

"W-w-wait a minute! I don't know what you are talking about!" Arthur exclaimed.

"One…two…three…"

"I mean it! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Suddenly Izaya was flowed back. A tan man with dreadlocks in a ponytail tried to take the switch blade from Izaya but was rewarded with a punch to the face. Tan Man put his hands to his face to try to ease the pain. Izaya saw his chance and knead Tan Man in the stomach. For the final blow, Izaya kicked Tan Man in the groin. Seeing the man down for the count, Izaya turned back to Arthur. Izaya gave him an evil smile. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Ten seconds. One…two…three…"

"I swear I do not have your bloody stinking wallet!" Arthur yelled. He could not use magic to get himself out of this situation because he does not have his spell books to find the right spell. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. What he saw was not a pretty sight. The red-eyed man looked in enraged.

"Stinking? Did you just say that my awesome wallet stinks?"

"W-wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Tsh, tsh. That is no way to behave you two!" a voice said with a French accent. The said two turned their heads towards the voice. Izaya's first thought as he laid eyes on the man was _I must be slipping. I let _two _men in the room without me knowing! _The French man had blonde hair with a slight wave to it. Blue eyes and was of average height. He was also the French man from the night before. "I am so sorry, Izaya-san. My friend here is a bad drunk, so he does not remember what happened last night. I have your wallet right here." he said while pulling a Prussian blue wallet with a chick chain attached to it. "As an apology, how about I treated to lunch?"

Izaya stanched the wallet and examined it. "Good. Nothing's missing or damage." he mumbled. A little louder he said "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I checked your ID. So, how about the offer?"

"Let me think about it, okay?"

The French nodded. "Okay. I'm Francis, by the way. Here's is my number. Oh, the bad drunk Brit is Arthur. The guy you whipped is called Cleteo(3)." Francis said as he gave a card with his number to Izaya and points to the two forgotten men in the room. "Call me anytime you want. Me and this unfabulous duo are going to be in Ikebukuro for a while." Izaya nodded.

"Okay. Bye." Izaya said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye, Izaya-chan~" Francis said with a grin. He shut the door before Izaya could hurt him for adding "chan(4)" to his name. He started to think about the three men he just met. _Something's not right with those three. Almost like they are not human. Like Celty and Shizuo. _

At the thought of the name he realized that he hadn't seen the monster for three days now. With a smirk Izaya started to skip to find his boyfriend. They been going out now for five and half months. He was eager to find him. _Maybe we can have lunch together,_ he thought. Suddenly an idea formed in his head. Izaya stopped in his tracks when he heard a deep voice that said "Flea."

Izaya frowned a bit when he realized he was in a dead-end alley and someone is behind him. _I _must _be having a bad day. _He spun around to face the owner of the voice. He smiled when he saw Shizuo. As always, the blond was dressed in black dress shoes, black slacks, and a white dress shirt with a black vest and bow tie. His eyes were hidden by blue-tinted sunglasses.

"What perfect timing you have there, Shizu-chan!" Izaya purred. "I have something to tell you." he said with an evil grin. Shizuo merely sighed and raised an eyebrow. From the look in his lover's eyes he could tell that today was going to be a long one, he had the worst timing, and Izaya had something planned. Knowing too late to simply turn around and walk away, he sighed again. "Okay. But before you tell me let's go to your place."

* * *

1. It means hell in German.

2. It means dammit in German.

3. We couldn't find Cuba's human name so we just made one up. If any of you know his real one we'll change it.

4. For the ones who don't know, you add "chan" to female's names, not male.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello there people! I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccckkkkkk! Miss me? Welcome here's chapter four by Hare-chan! I know that's what you want. In case you forget and if I didn't post before I do the odd chapters and Hare-chan does the even chapters.

A special thanks to Dreiks! Thank you for the clear up with ß! I didn't about the ß thing. I hope you forgive me for I didn't know.

* * *

Syoko groaned as her brother and his lover drag her to their favorite café. It has only been two days since her brother got his wallet back. She knew her brother was up to something. She just knew it. The moment they enter the building two blondes walk up to them.

"Hello there." Arthur stated, giving Izaya a wary glare.

Francis led the group to their table. It was quiet as Shizuo sized up the two male blondes.

"So who is this?" Francis asked while pointing to Shizuo.

"Name's Shizuo"

Silence settled again. Syoko hated it, so she started a small conversation with a simple "Who are you?" Syoko could hear one of them laugh, and she frown.

"My apologies. I'm Francis Bonnefry," one of the men said.

_Francis, huh _thought Syoko.

The other nodded. "I am Arthur Kirkland. Thank you for helping me the other day."

Syoko blush a little, when she heard the British accent without the drunken slur, for she had a small weakness for British accents. Izaya notice his younger sister blush as she and Arthur started a conversation.

_Going according to the plan_, Izaya and Shizuo thought in unison. The small, strange group did not notice a man in a lab coat sneaking, well expect Izaya and he signal Shizuo and tapped Syoko to be quiet. The other two were really confused. The man in the lab coat lunched forward, pulling out a pocket knife as he did so. Syoko pulled out a wooden baseball bat with nails hammered in at the end of it, out of nowhere. Izaya pulled out his knife while Shizuo just took his hands out of his pockets. Syoko slam her baseball bat in into Lab Coat's gut twice.

Arthur and Francis watched in awe when the lab man was taken down by a hard kick to the stomach by Shizuo then a harder kick to the groin by Izaya.

"Syoko has the style of America," Arthur whispered, blushing madly as he watched Syoko as she tries to calm down some citizens.

"While Izaya fights like Prussia," add Francis. The two friends watch as three paid for the damage done. The other citizens who were local went back to their daily business after the show was finished, while the tourists kept staring until Shizuo gave them the evil eye. It was quiet yet again, and Arthur didn't like it.

"So where did you learned that kind of move?" Arthur asked.

Syoko blush when she felt the Brit checking her for any injuries then decided to hold her hand. Arthur couldn't help it, the girl reminded him of his past lover America. _Just in one way,_ he thought. "Frog- face did another prank," he said. Francis looked shock but said nothing. Syoko, however, was confused but her red eyes flashed a bright sky blue briefly. Izaya eyes flashed in anger for he knew the Brit was flittering with his younger sister.

"_Draw a circle that's the earth,_

_Draw a circle that's the earth!_

_I am England._

_Ahh, a wonderful world can be seen through a swipe a paintbrush."_

Arthur blushed, as he pulled out his phone, while ignoring Syoko giggling. "'Ello?" Then a loud voice could be and the phone wasn't even on speaker mode.

"Where the hölle are you? Get your butt here, now!" In the background you could hear other voices: "Like, Germany so like totally calm down."

"Shut up North!"

"Never South Korea."

Francis and Arthur sighed and then Arthur ended the call. "Sorry chaps, but we have to go."

Syoko was kind of sad to see both of the strangers, Izaya was sad to see Francis go, but Shizuo was happy to see the foreigners go.. Francis paid the woman and they were gone.

In the World Trading Center of Japan, the nations were waiting for two of their kind.

"Sorry we're late chaps, but we were caught up in something." Arthur said as the two enter the room.

"What was so important that you were late?" asked a trembling blonde boy with big purple eyes.

"We were just hanging with petite Amerika, and mon Bone amie Prussia, Latva." France answered.

The nations gasped and looked at France with wide eyes, shock written on their faces. "How? How?" whispered a tan brunette with pale green eyes from grief.

Arthur looked around the room before stating, "They were reborn but they don't seem to remember who are or who they were."

Francis smiled, "We met with only two of the reborn nations. They totally look like their past selves but with some type of major difference or two." He paused for a moment as the occupants in the room were trying to soak in the info in.

"We just need to awaken them somehow," said a blonde with slick back hair and a strong build. The others nodded; hope filling their hearts, but it was dashed by Cleteo's comment of

"What if they betray us again?"

Arthur sighed, "This just a theory, though." The nations let out an "aww" sound. Francis took out a picture; it was a copy from Izaya's wallet and passed it around.

"Who are these guys?" asked Latva, causing Francis to smile.

"We believe the girl is Amerika, her twin is Kanada, and the black-haired one is Prussia." Francis said, answering him. Silence settled over the room. Poland, a blonde with green eyes, broke it.

"Hey, like totally, wait a second, is she blind?" He looked closer at the photograph. The girl had mist around her irises, but not complete as one can see her eye color.

The nations gasped as Arthur chuckled while nodding. "But she is feisty and hotheaded like America."

Russia smiled; he really did missed his best friend/sister. "We need more information right, da?" The others nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at a random store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl with Ranai style hair from Sailor Moon; was walking out off the store. Her hair was black as night and her pale brown eyes shone with wisdom beyond her age. She knew change was coming. She could feel it, sense it. _Kami-sama please protect us for I sense a new trouble coming,_ she thought. She looked toward the sky and sighed.

* * *

Thank you all of those who had reviewed! Sorry it took so long. My grandma passed away and then exams came, so I was busy. I'll try to update more often. Oh, I still looking for a beta. One last thing, the reason Izaya and his sibling will talk in random German, is because they lived in Germany for a bit. It will be explained in later chapters.


End file.
